1. Field
The present invention relates to an X-ray CT (Computed Tomography) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray CT apparatus captures an X-ray tomography of a subject by means of X-ray radiation. In order to effectively dissipate heat originating from an X-ray tube, the X-ray CT apparatus has a structure that efficiently dissipates internally-generated heat to the outside, thereby efficiently cooling the surroundings of an X-ray detector.
A technique intended for efficiently dissipating the heat generated in the CT apparatus to the outside is proposed in JP-A-2001-238876; specifically, an air inlet is opened in a left bottom surface of a gantry when the gantry is viewed from the front; an air vent is opened in a right upper surface that opposes the air inlet with a rotary section sandwiched therebetween; and a blocking member for hindering flow of air toward the air inlet is provided along the direction of rotation of the rotary section.
A technique intended for preventing deterioration of the function of an X-ray detector, which would otherwise be caused by heat generated in a CT apparatus, is proposed in JP-A-2004-121717; specifically, a technique for placing, at the inside of the gantry front cover, a draft air duct for introducing an external air to an inner peripheral surface of a rotary section.
However, in the CT apparatus, when the rotator is stationary, the air flowed into the gantry flows through a gap between the rotator and an external cover of the gantry without passing through the inside of the rotator, thereby generating airflow that does not contribute to cooling. This raises a disadvantage of a decrease in an airflow which is present in the surroundings of the X-ray detector.
During rotation of the rotator, a high-temperature air exhaust from a radiator is emitted to the outside of the gantry cover from the air inlet opened in the lower portion of the gantry along with rotation of the rotator. The high-temperature air is again taken into the gantry from the air inlet, and hence there is a disadvantage of an increase in the temperature of the air in the gantry.